


Why Don't You Fill Me Up?

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Alpha Derek, Anal Plugs, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Scenting, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size kink and Alpha Derek. Equals? This. Right. Here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Fill Me Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles had been training for months for this, to be able to take Derek’s massive cock for the first time. 

It had been a long process starting with Derek fingering him open, slow and lazy stretching his tight little hole wide around his fingers, leaving him breathless and keening begging for more with each extra digit. 

Next had been the plugs, thick, slicked up plastic toys that he left in over night. They made him twitching, unable to sit still as each movement left sparks of heat lacing up his spine with every time they pressed into his prostate. Each time he got comfortable the size increased leaving him obscenely open, stretched out and aching around the plastic. 

It seems like a lot, right? Well fuck him not for Derek’s monster cock it’s not! 

Jesus when he’d tried giving Derek head he’d barely managed the first few inches before the thick head was hitting the back of his throat, sucking messy and needy around the hot flesh as his hands cupped the bad, one hand wouldn’t wrap all the way about Derek’s girth, he had to fist it in both to fully circle him, working what he couldn’t take with eager pumps of his wrists, spit dribbling down his chin his mouth stretched open and gaping. 

So anyway he’d worked hard (and enjoyed every damn minute of it) and now he was here, spread  out on Derek’s kingsize bed like some sort of offering, staring up at the Alpha werewolf with a hot flush as red eyes rake down his body. 

Derek growls low, scenting the air as he drops onto his knees on the bed, prowling over Stiles looking like all the predator he was and yup, yes Stiles was ready to be eaten thank you and God bless.

Derek kisses him, at first, mouth sweet and soft on his, fangs nipping over Stiles lips as Derek’s hot tongue curls and flicks leaving him breathless, eyes glazed and mouth swollen. 

It only takes a buck of his hips and a high whine for Derek to groan, ducking down to suck his mark into Stiles’ throat as his large large hands drag down Stiles’ hips, squeeze at his ass and spread his cheeks apart, nudging open trembling thighs easily. 

Derek settles between his legs, ghosting his finger around the thick black plug settled in Stiles’ tight little hole, glancing up at him through his lashes with an approving rumble. 

He whimpers, shivers, his mouth falling slack when Derek pushes at the flat base of the plug and drives it deep into his body. 

Stiles cries out, twisting in pleasure and breathless as Derek fucks him lazily with the plug, fangs bared past pliant lips as Derek breaths in shaky and let’s out a sound that’s just - just … hungry. 

The plug is out of him and tossed aside and honestly he can’t breath for a second as Derek licks over his lips, crawls up Stiles body and presses their foreheads together, eyes a dark red pupils wide and heated. 

“What do you want, Stiles?”

“Fuck me.”

He’s practically pleading, fingers coming up to tangle in Derek’s hair, tugging at short strands as Derek groans cock hanging thick and heavy, balls swollen with his seed, tightening at the words.

 Derek slide into him slowly and Stiles sucks in a slow breath, thighs shaking with the heat coming off of the were’s body his cock thick and filling Stiles’ ass easily his rim clenching about Derek’s shaft until the wolf groans, burying his face into Stiles’ neck. 

He’s balls deep inside him, stilling as Stiles gasps for air, biting his nails into Derek’ shoulders. It’s almost too much. it burns and it stretches his already swollen rim to it’s limits and Stiles fucking loves it. 

He keens high and needy throwing his head back as Derek let’s out a low curse, hips stuttering deep in Stiles’ body and oh-  _oh._

“Move, please God fuck me so hard I can’t sit down in the morning, I want to feel it for _days!_ I love your cock, It is a blessing to everything but I am begging you _fuck me.”  
_

Derek outright snarls pulling his hips back and thrusting forward hard. 

It’s a punishing pace, the kind that has Stiles’ body jerking up and down the bed, his cock slapping against his stomach leaving thin lines of precum over his happy trail. It was the kind of fucking that had the headboard slamming into the wall and Stiles gasping each time Derek’s cock head hit his prostate. 

His eyes may have crossed a little, clinging to Derek’s sweat slick shoulders with a low mewling sound, rocking his hips back to meet the thrusts whilst babbling his praise to the heavens, practically worshiping Derek’s cock with every other breath.

He came screaming, bucking from the bed and tightening around Derek’s cock, milking it with his body as his cock jerked and spurted cum to their abs, the friction almost too much, the sensation like liquid heat.

Derek came howling, fangs bared and eyes glowing, dragging his claws through the sheets under Stiles’ body, his own stiff, hips twitching spasmodically. 

He was sucking in air greedily, cum leaking from his puffy rim, Derek’s cock slipping out of his open hole as the Alpha rolled to his side, chest heaving and grinning fingers tangling with Stiles’.

“We’re doing that again as soon as I can feel my limbs, right? Right?!”

“Yes, Stiles we’re doing that again.”

He grinned back squeezing at Derek’s hand with a low huff of affection. 

Good. 


End file.
